


Stars of my sky

by Kaviriny85



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Memories, Past to Present, Short One Shot, corvo needs a hug, so he got two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaviriny85/pseuds/Kaviriny85
Summary: Corvo Attano has seen two coronations in his life, both for the women he loves.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Stars of my sky

**Author's Note:**

> Not really relevant here, but it's a low chaos Corvo.  
> I searched their ages at the coronation and Jessamine was around 20 at the time, while Emily was shortly after dishonored 1 (I think)  
> Anyway, I tried something xd

Jessamine was politely talking with a group of nobles, with her calm and charming smile. Even this far, Corvo could partially read her lips, and knew she was doing small talk, thanking them for being at her coronation. After a few more minutes, she politely dismissed herself, eyes searching for Corvo. She went to the side of a column, gracelly composing her hair and, without any word, her royal protector was at her side.

  
-Congratulations, your majesty.

  
-Don't call me that, Corvo.

  
Jessamine smiled, punching his arm playfully. After a quick look around, she tossed her arms around him quietly, and the royal protector quickly hugged her back, afraid of being spotted by all the eyes that just wanted to find a flaw in him. After a few seconds, they let go, smile still daring to show on their bright, blushed and young expressions.

  
-I have formalities to do now, but maybe we'll have some time for us later.

  
She whispered and smiled apologetically, disappearing in the rich and noisy crowd.

  
Corvo understood her duties as the new empress, but he also knew that she would always find a quiet moment to be with him.

  
And so, his eyes never lost her pale figure, following her like a star in the sky.

* * *

  
Emily was trying to keep still and smile while listening to the conversation some nobles were throwing at her. But with an innocent smile, she escaped, running to Corvo to complain about it, but being interrupted by him.

  
-Congratulations, your majesty.

  
-Don't call me that, dad.

  
Emily sounded annoyed and happy at the same time, and she reached her little arms for him. Without caring anymore for the high class watching them, he hugged her, resting her head in his chest. He smiled, proud of her daughter and what she could still be with all she has lived in her few years, but his eyes were filled with lost, staring at the painting of Jessamine.

  
-Your mother would be so proud of you.

  
The words escaped his mouth and he worried that bringing the memories of her mother in such an important moment would make her even more nervous. After all, she was still a child, younger that Jessamine was at her coronation.

  
But instead she stepped back and looked at him seriously, using the same formal voice she used when talking to the aristocracy.

-But you did everything, Corvo. Mother would be proud of us both.

  
She was still a little empress, but the look in her eyes made her seem much older. As if realizing this, she returned her usually innocent face and said smiling:

  
-Now I have to handle this boredom, but later you're helping me climb to the roofs! You promised!

  
And with a few excited jumps, she run into the noisy figures of nobility.

  
But Corvo always found her young voice and bright presence between all the darkness of the room.


End file.
